Forestland
by Hakupix
Summary: Sakura Haruno vivait une vie assez banale, une vie basée sur des interdictions que son père lui donnait. Sa plus grande interdiction était de ne pas se trouver la nuit dehors. Interdiction qu'elle n'avait pas respectée. La jeune fille s'était donc entraînée dans une histoire qui dépassait le réel, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était fait agresser par un certain jeune homme.
1. Prologue

**Forestland.**

**Prologue**

Je sortais de chez moi, écouteurs aux oreilles et bouquin à la main, en ce bel après-midi de Juillet, j'avais décidée de lire dehors, ensuite, je me ferais sans doute une petite promenade.

J'entrais dans le parc, cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique, un immense Chêne était placé au centre du celui-ci, il s'imposait dans le parc malgré le fait qu'il devait être très vieux, différentes fleurs, toutes plus belles les unes des autres entouraient le parc, dans ce magnifique paysage, une fontaine ronde y était aussi située, mais celle-ci se trouvait à l'entrée, la statue d'un petit ange souriant avait aussi sa place sur la fontaine, ses frères et sœurs gisaient dans chaque parties du parc. Des enfants jouaient à chat alors que doucement, je m'installais sur un banc libre.

J'ouvris mon livre et de suite, un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage, lire est l'une des choses que j'adore faire, j'aime aussi le tir à l'arc, non en fait, j'adore ça ! J'en pratique depuis à peine trois mois, où plutôt depuis que j'ai eu mes 15 ans.

Au début, mon père m'avait pris des cours sans prendre la peine de demander mon avis, je n'avais bien sûre pas été contente de ce fait, mais il m'obligea à y aller et finalement, dès le premier cours, j'eus adorée ça.

Les minutes défilèrent, elles furent rapidement remplacées par des heures, mon portable vibra dans ma poche, me sortant brusquement de ma lecture. La nuit était malheureusement déjà en train de tombée, je pris mon téléphone et répondis, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder de qui venait cet appel, à quoi bon le faire de toute façon ? Je n'avais qu'un contact dans mon répertoire.

-Papa.

-Sakura. Rentres à la maison tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de rester dehors après 18h ! M'incendie-t-il.

Pour des raisons X et Y mon père m'interdisait de traîner dehors la nuit, fait que je supportais de moins en moins, je n'avais plus 10 ans bon sang !

Après avoir longuement soupirer, je lui répondis.

-Te fais pas d'bile p'pa, j'arrive.

-Reformulez moi cette phrase tout de suite, mademoiselle.

Après ça je lui raccroche au nez, désolée papa, mais tu m'as dis de rentrer, je peux pas faire deux choses en même temps. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je suis un peu rebelle sur les bords, juste un peu.

Je range mon téléphone puis ,c'est en rangeant mon livre que je remarque quelque chose de complètement dingue, la statue de l'ange qui était placée sur la fontaine avait disparue, je me frotte doucement les yeux, les ferme puis les ouvre de nouveau, elle n'est toujours pas là. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, peut-être qu'ils l'ont juste retiré de la fontaine quand j'étais entrain de lire.

Je n'y prête pas attention plus longtemps, je me lève et sors du parc, les mains en poches, je regarde une dernière fois le parc et remarque une deuxième chose, il n'y a plus une seule statue, les personnes qui les ont retirés devaient être vachement costauds dis-donc, pour faire tout ça en un seul après-midi ! Mon regard se pose ensuite sur les étoiles qui brilles dans le ciel, je souris, j'adore contempler le ciel, surtout la nuit, même si mon père me l'interdit, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. Sans m'en rendre compte je bouscule quelqu'un, je ne prend pas la peine de regarder à quoi ressemble la personne que j'ai bousculer, fixant toujours les étoiles, je m'excuse.

-Excusez-moi.

Celle-ci ne me répond rien, brusquement mes mains sont saisies, je laisse échapper un cri, suite à ça on me place du scotch sur la bouche. Je tente de regarder mon agresseur, mais la rue étant peu éclairée, je ne vois quasiment que du noir. Je me débat du mieux que je peux, mais mon agresseur est plus fort que moi, il lie mes mains grâce à une corde. Je sens de plus en plus la peur monter en moi, finalement j'aurai dû écouter mon père quand il me disait de ne pas sortir la nuit, je tremble et des larmes s'échappent peu à peu de mes yeux. L'agresseur approche son nez de mon cou, je rêve ou cet enflure me renifle ?

Ses cheveux que je note, noirs, me chatouille le nez, je lui éternue alors dessus, il râle mais ne me relâche pas pour autant, il se place derrière moi et m'entraîne..tout droit dans le parc ? Malgré le fait que je gesticule sans cesse, il ne relâche pas l'emprise qu'il a sur mes bras, je fais alors fonctionner mon cerveau une seconde, Sakura, Sakura, un homme se trouve derrière toi, il t'a emprisonné les mains et bâillonné, mais tes pieds sont totalement libre. Alors que nous entrons dans le parc, vide, je prend mon courage à deux mains et envoie à mon agresseur un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes.

Il râle, son cri me paralyse un instant, cette voix n'avait rien d'humain..On croirait avoir entendu un monstre qui sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur, je me reprend lorsque que ses yeux noirs, brûlant de rage, se posent sur moi, je fais un sprint jusqu'à la sortie du parc, toujours attachées, je fonce tout droit malgré le fait que je ne sais pas où est-ce que je vais, peu importe, le plus important est d'être loin de ce type !

Une voiture fonce sur moi, ou plutôt, je fonce sur une voiture, celle-ci s'arrête brusquement manquant de peu de m'écraser, une personne sort alors de la voiture mon père. Je suis à la fois soulagée et dégoûtée, il va me faire ma fête, ça, c'est sûre.

-Punies ! Tu es punies ! Plus de sortie ! Plus de cinéma ! Plus de télé ! Plus d'ordinateur ! Plus rien du tout !

-Mais p'pa !

-Tais-toi Sakura ! Tu te rend compte de ce qui s'est passer ?!

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

-Non. Répondis-je d'une voix enfantine.

Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de personnes se sont fait agressés et en sont sorties indemne ? Plusieurs ! Il devrait être content que je sois en vie alors de me punir injustement !

Exaspéré, mon père lâche un soupire,il plante ses yeux vert au sol et m'abandonne un instant. Il était 19h passé et je mourrais de faim.

-P'pa, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demandai-je en me caressant le ventre.

Mon père ne me répondit que lorsque la porte d'entré s'ouvrit, ma belle-mère venait de rentrer.

-Je crois que..Il vaut mieux que tu ailles vivre chez ta tante Sakura le temps d'une année au moins..

J'écarquille les yeux, il n'est pas sérieux j'espère ? Je préférerais mourir en enfer plutôt que d'aller chez elle ! Ma tante vivait dans un vieux manoir isolé du monde,les arbres et les fleurs avaient rendu l'âme depuis un long moment déjà. Elle restait toute la journée chez elle avec son idiot de chien au nom de Brutus ! Mais pour des raisons inconnues son frigo n'était jamais vide.

-Non sil-te-plaît papa ! Tu ne vas pas m'envoyé chez elle juste parce que je me suis faite agressée ! Tu délires complètement là !

Mon père hocha la tête, naïve, je pensais qu'il approuvait ce que je disais.

-Oui, tu iras chez ta tante.

-Non ! Protestai-je.

Ma belle-mère emmena sa touffe de cheveux blonde au salon, un sourire démoniaque gisait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de mon père.

-Demain matin tu prépareras tes affaires et dans l'après-midi tu quitteras Tokyo.

Cette fois-ci je ne répondit pas, je me levait d'un bond, rageuse, et couru jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'y enferma toute la nuit.

Le lendemain je me levais avec un mal de crâne comme pas possible, je regardais mon réveil, celui-ci affichait quatorze heure trente, à peine avais-je poser mes deux pieds au sol que ma belle-mère entra dans ma chambre, ça sentait l'embrouille tout ça.

-Sakura, Kizashi m'a informé que tu dois prendre ton train à quinze heure quarente cinq, soit, il te reste moins d'une heure pour faire tes affaires.

-Ne me chasse pas trop vite Yashamaru, je reviendrai rapidemment.

-On verra ça Sakura. Dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire hypocrite.

-Tsk.

Je me lève définitivement et sort de ma chambre en direction de la cuisine, là-bas j'y mange tout et n'importe quoi,

Après ça, je monte faire ma toilette puis prépare mes affaires, je prend quelques affaires laissant plus de la moitié dans mon placard, de toute façon je sais que je reviendrais ici. Je sors ensuite discrètement de ma chambre veillant à bien la fermer à clé. Je descend à l'entrée sans croiser ma belle-mère, j'avais l'intention de fuguer pour aller me cacher dans un petit hôtel pas très cher. Mais hélas à peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je tombais nez à nez avec mon père.

-Ah, tant mieux que tu sois là ! On va pouvoir partir maintenant. Fait-il en prenant mon bras gauche.

Je rage intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de malentendu n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Mon père range ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture puis démarre rapidement lorsque je suis installée.

-Tu es un monstre papa. Dis-je en colère,une fois au feu rouge.

Son regard semblait devenir un peu triste, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi étant donné que c'était lui qui cherchait toujours à m'envoyer loin de lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait de m'emmener chez ma tante, malgré le fait que j'étais un peu rebelle je ne me suis jamais battue ! Je ne lui ai jamais causer de soucils avec mes études ! Je suis presqu'un enfant parfait !

-Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ?

Il souffle doucement puis repose son regard sur la route, le feu vert lui fait redémarré la voiture.

-Tu as raison Sakura, je suis un monstre.

En croisant les bras je contemple le paysage. J'aurai préféré qu'il nie ce fait.

A la gare, mon père me dépose dans mon wagon après que je l'ai repousser lorsqu'il a voulut m'embrasser. Le train démarre après quelques minutes d'attente, j'ouvre mon livre quand plusieurs passagers s'assoient à mes côté étant dans un coin à quatre places, je ne prend pas la peine de regarder ces personnes et pose mes yeux sur ma fiction.

Après environs dix minutes passé dans le train, celui-ci s'arrête brusquement.

La voix du conducteur.. D'ailleurs très jeune, nous fait part du petit malentendu que le train a reçu sur la voie, il nous dit aussi que le problème sera réparé d'ici 5 minutes.

Je soupire, et sort le nez de mon livre, c'est alors que je le remarque, lui et ses yeux noirs.. Je laisse échapper un petit « Hi » alors qu'il continue de me fixer, il est assis juste en face de moi..Je réfléchis une seconde, ce n'est peut-être pas lui, me dit une partie de mon cerveau alors que l'autre m'affirme le contraire ! Il a le même regard que lui.. Frustrée, je me lève doucement alors que je sens qu'il me suit du regard.

Je marche alors rapidement vers les toilettes du train, il commence à me suivre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! J'entre dans les toilettes des femmes, il n'y a personne dommage, j'ai bien envie d'appeler mon père mais mon orgueil m'en empêche, après tout, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

Après moi, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre, l'homme ou plutôt..Le garçon, entre, son regard est froid et impassible, il ferme la porte derrière lui, je fronce les sourcils. En regardant de plus près cette personne je me rend compte qu'il doit être juste un peu plus grand que moi, il est vêtu uniquement de noir et sa peau est très blanche. Il s'approche de moi alors que je recule, même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien étant donné qu'il y a un mur juste derrière moi, je suis finalement bloquer, je tremble pendant qu'il s'approche de moi, une fois qu'il est assez près, il me renifle, mais, ce gars à un problème ma parole ! Je fronce les sourcils ! En réfléchissant bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai peur de lui, même s'il dégage une aura qui vous donnes la chair de poule. Je tente de lui offrir le même coup que hier, mais cela échoue, il bloque ma jambe et m'enfonce dans le mur. Je lui donne des coups grâce à mes mains mais il reste intouchable.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Criai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, il m'emprisonna de nouveau les bras puis siffla. Pourquoi ? Va savoir..

D'un coup la plus grande vitre de toilette se brisa en dix-milles morceaux. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il me prend contre lui, puis saute.. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et me voici sur quelque chose. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois là. Je suis sur un dragon ! Un énorme .. GIGANTESQUE DRAGON !

-SEIGNEUR ! Hurlais-je.

La créature, qui était sensée n'être qu'une légende s'en va tout en haut, dans nuages, je m'accroche à mon agresseur, alors que le dragon continue de tourbillonner de partout..

-Arrête ça, Naruto. Dit mon agresseur.

Quelle froideur. Le dragon, qui a l'air de se nommé Naruto se calme d'un coup et vole dans la direction opposé au train. J'ai du mal à croire à ce qui m'arrive, les dragons ne sont que des légendes, alors expliquez moi sil-vous-plaît, qu'est-ce que je fiche sur cette grosse légende ! Nerveuse j'hurle après mon kidnappeur, car oui, on est entrain de me kidnappé !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

On ne me répond pas, je tape alors sur mon kidnappeur.

-J'ai posée une question !

-Arrête de me frapper et reste tranquille. Répond le garçon devant moi.

-Non ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ce que tu me veux ! Et bien sûre tu vas me relâché !

Il soupire. J'attends qu'il me réponde, mais il ne me dit rien.

-Très bien ! Dis-je.

Je lâche la pression que j'avais sur lui et me laisse tomber du dragon, je suis consciente que je m'apprête à mourir mais je m'en contre fiche, ma vie n'a jamais eu de sens de toute façon.

J'entends le garçon assis sur le dragon, rager alors que mon corps s'apprête à se décomposé. Je ferme les yeux et maudit le monde entier !

Puis d'un coup, je sens que mon corps arrête de tomber, on dirait qu'on m'a rattraper. J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose directement sur le regard sauvage du brun. Il ouvre la bouche,et m'hurle dessus comme si j'étais une enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! Tu pourras te suicidée quand on sera arrivé à _Forestland_ en attendant tu restes tranquille !

-Arriver où ?!

Le Dragon laisse échappé un grognement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Demande le garçon devant moi.

Suite à cette phrase je me prend une flèche dans le bras. J'hurle de douleur alors que devant nous se trouve des monstres ?

Le brun laisse échappé un grognement.

-Des Harpies. Naruto brûle les !

Chose dite, chose faite, alors que je commençait à sombrer, je vis des flammes brûlé sur ce qui semblait être des Harpies.

-Sakura !

Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'on m'avait encore fichu..


	2. Chapter 1

**Forestland.**

**Chapitre I : Souvenirs**

**perdus.**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tomba nez à nez sur des yeux de couleurs azur, la personne qui possédait ses magnifiques orbes sentait l'orange et avait des cheveux blonds, c'était aussi un garçon. Il cligna des yeux alors que je ne cessais de l'observé, en ignorant complètement le fait que nos visages étaient bien trop proches. Le garçon me sourit.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée, Sakura ! Furent ses premières paroles.

Suite à ça, il se redressa, alors que je commençais à me poser certaines questions, telles que :

1)Où étais-je ?

2)Avais-je fais un rêve ?

3)Qui était ce garçon ?

4)Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

5)Qu'est-ce que je faisais allongée dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne ?

Voici, le genre de questions que je commençais à me poser alors que doucement, je me redressais.

-T'es belle quand tu dors. Me « complimenta » le garçon toujours en souriant, me montrant ainsi,toutes ses dents.

-Laisse-la tranquille Naruto. Intervient une nouvelle voix.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je reconnue la voix qui venait de parler, et il l'avait appelé Naruto ? Comme le dragon ? Je mis mes mains sur ma tête puis je la secoua.

-Du calme Sakura, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, tu vas te réveillée dans le train..Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Me dis-je à voix basse.

Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce avec moi me regardèrent un sourcil levé.

-Mais Sakura, ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est moi Naruto ! Et lui là-bas c'est Sasuke ! Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, je devrai me souvenir d'eux ? Pourquoi ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête ! Je suis montée sur un dragon bon sang ! Je me suis pris une flèche dans le bras puis troue noir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ? Je sens que je vais finir folle. Lorsque je voulu me lever je sentis une douleur sur mon bras, je vis qu'on me l'avait bandé.

-C'est Shyzune qui t'a soigné, on ira la voir comme ça tu pourras lui remercier ! Je suis sûre que tu as des tas de questions à nous poser, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit le blond au nom de Naruto.

J'ouvris enfin la bouche pour m'adresser à eux.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et vous êtes qui vous ? Comment se fait-il que j'ai étais sur un dragon ?! Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?! Répondez moi ! Hurlai-je.

-Du calme Sakura ! Nous sommes tes amis d'enfance, c'est étrange que tu ne te souvienne pas de nous...On t'a ramené à là maison. Fit ledit Naruto en me caressant la joue.

Je retira brusquement sa main de ma joue.

-Ne me touche pas. Je ne te connais pas ! Répondis-je hors de moi.

-Calme toi Sakura, c'est nous Naruto et Sasuke.. Insista le blond.

-Je suis tout à fait calme. Dis-je en me levant.

Je me mis alors rapidement à regarder la chambre, elle était spacieuse et coloré de couleurs chaleureuses, tels que du jaune, du blanc et du rose, sur les murs des tableaux étaient accroché, des roses étaient dessinées sur les papiers peint des murs, une gigantesque baie vitré gisait aussi dans la chambre.

Il y avait aussi un balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le ciel, et sur le jardin qui se trouvait en dessous.

Je me dirigeais vers le balcon sous le regard des deux garçons présents dans la chambre puis j'aspirai l'air frais qui venait me frotter le nez.

Une idée me vint alors en tête, je me mis à calculer la distance qui se trouvait entre le sol et moi, puis je jugeai qu'elle n'était pas énorme, je souris avant de sauter dans le vide pour atterrir sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin.

Il fallait que j'appelle mon père pour l'avertir que je m'étais fait enlevé par deux psychopathes et un dragon !

-Sakura ! Hurla le blond du haut.

Je lui offris un faux sourire avant de m'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement pour moi le jardin était gigantesque ! Un labyrinthe se présenta alors devant moi, je décidais d'y pénétrer voyant qu'à quelques pas derrière moi ledit Naruto me suivait !

-Attends Sakura ! M'hurlait-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continuais de courir sans savoir où j'allais, et c'est alors que lorsque je regardai derrière moi afin de calculer la distance qui se tenait entre Naruto et moi que je percutais quelqu'un, je tombais alors lamentablement au sol les fesses en premières.

-Aïe..Gémit la personne que j'avais percuté. Tu peux pas faire attention ! Hurla t-elle ensuite.

Je fronça les sourcils en regardant la personne que je venais de percuté. C'était une...Fille où une elfe, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés, elle possédait aussi une frange, des ailes de couleurs bleu ciel un peu transparentes et des oreilles d'elfe ! Ses yeux étaient aussi de couleur bleu, elle était belle,oui, mais quelque chose m'agaçait chez elle. Je lui répondis alors.

-Je peux te dire la même chose !

-Quoi ?! A moi ? Ca va pas ? C'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus !

-T'aurais pu m'esquiver. Me justifiais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour alors que j'entendais la voix de l'autre blond hurler mon nom.

-Sakura ! Sakura !

Je me levai en vitesse et continuai ma course ne m'excusant pas auprès de la blonde.

Plusieurs chemins se présentèrent devant moi, je les empruntais tous au hasard, ce fût lorsque je ne vis et n'entendis plus Naruto derrière moi que je m'arrêtai enfin,pour reprendre ma respiration, je remarquai alors que j'étais tombée sur une impasse. Je jurais puis sorti mon téléphone portable de ma poche.

Mais lorsque je voulu l'allumer celui ci explosa ! J'écarquillai les yeux en le jetant au sol puis je jurais de nouveau.

-Merde !

Je sentis ensuite une présence glaciale près de moi, je me retournai alors et ma peur fut énorme en voyant juste devant moi un énorme loup au pelage noir et aux yeux de couleur bleu ciel.

-Seigneur ! M'écriai-je.

Alors que la bête avançait vers moi, je reculais, jusqu'à être bloqué sur l'impasse qui se trouvait derrière moi. A là lueur de son regard j'avais l'impression que cet animal voulait me dévorer !

-Vas t-en ! Criai-je alors.

Mais la bête ne m'écouta pas, elle se mit à grogner puis s'allongea à terre. Naruto apparut alors essoufflé.

-Ah ! Merci Sasuke.

Sasuke ? Je regardai de gauche à droite, je ne vis pas ledit Sasuke..Alors pourquoi est-ce que Naruto le remerciait-il ? Se pourrait-il que..

L'énorme bête noir se redressa et se mit à briller en prenant une forme humaine..Mon premier agresseur apparu alors devant moi alors que j'étais effrayée.

Je m'évanouis ensuite, tous ça, c'en était vraiment trop pour moi.

….

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je me retrouvai dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Je me redressai lorsque je sentis qu'on me sautait dessus !

-Sakura ! Ca fait si longtemps !Qu'est-ce que t'as grandis ! Tes cheveux sont devenus si longs !

-Lâchez-moi..Réussis-je à dire.

Cette femme que je ne connaissais pas, me lâcha enfin,je pus ainsi respirer.

-Voici Shyzune Sakura ! Tu ne dois pas te souvenir d'elle non plus je suppose, elle s'occupait de nous quand nous étions petits. M'expliqua Naruto alors que comme toujours ledit Sasuke était assis dans un coin de la chambre.

-Laissez moi partir. Dis-je agacée.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu partir ? On t'a ramené à là maison.

-Ici ce n'est pas chez moi ! Vous n'êtes pas réel ! Je suis sûre que c'est toute les histoires que je lis qui me font divaguer. Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit ou dans un train, j'en mettrai ma main à couper !

Doucement, je vis ledit Sasuke sortir un couteau suisse de sa poche, et d'un coup, sur ce petit objet apparu un couteau.

-Je suppose que je peux déjà te couper la main. Dit-il de sa voix froide.

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas ce gars !

-Range ça Sasuke. Fit ladite Shyzune.

Sasuke obéit. Je fis doucement la moue alors qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la chambre. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés, elle avait des yeux marrons et une poitrine assez, volumineuse. Peut-être avait-elle dans la quarantaine. Elle croisa mon regard puis s'approcha de moi sous le regard de tous.

-Bonjour Sakura. Dit-elle.

Je suppose que je devrais la saluer à mon tour, mais je n'en fait rien, je me contente de l'a regarder tout comme elle le fait. Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils sans pour autant détacher son regard du mien.

-Sortez. Ordonna la femme.

Je ne bouge pas, alors que les autres le font. Je vis ledit Naruto me regarder tristement avant de s'en aller. C'était quoi ce regard ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on ait pitié de moi.

Lorsque tous sortirent, la femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha doucement de moi.

-Tu es bien Sakura Haruno ? Me demande t-elle.

Je lève un sourcil avant de finalement répondre.

-Oui.

-Je suis Tsunade Senju, ta tante.

J'écarquille les yeux, puis pouffe de rire alors que ladite Tsunade fronce les sourcils. Ma tante ? Impossible, je n'avais qu'une tante et elle était la sœur de mon père, de plus mon père m'a toujours dis que ma mère était enfant unique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Vous. Vous me faites rire, je n'ai qu'une tante et elle ne s'appelle pas Tsunade, et surtout elle vit dans un endroit encore plus étrange que celui-ci. Commence, d'une voix hautaine.

Fait qui avait comme but d'agacé ladite Tsunade. Mais étrangement elle ne s'énerva pas, elle posa sa main sur mes cheveux puis me les ébouriffa sous mon regard perplexe.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, Sakura. Tu dois te poser pleins de question ma pauvre nièce. Laisses moi tout te montrer à travers mes yeux. Fit la femme blonde.

Lorsque j'eus croisé son regard, je m'y perdis à l'intérieur. Quand je dis perdu, c'est vraiment perdu. Car d'un coup tout était flou, je n'étais plus dans la chambre, mais dehors, plus précisément dans un parc et devant moi se trouvaient trois enfants, qui devaient avoir entre cinq et six ans. Tous étaient réunis autours d'un bac à sable.

-Hé ! Regardez mon château ! Quand je serai grande j'en aurai un comme ça ! Fit une petite fille.

Elle avait des cheveux bleu nuit et de yeux de couleur blanc, au reflet violet. Et j'avais l'étrange impression de la connaître.

-Ouah ! Il est beau Hinata ! Mais un peu petit quand même ? Et si on en faisait un plus grand ! Tu nous aides Sasuke ? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke ? Attendez une seconde ! Je ne serais pas dans un espèce de flash-back ? Je regarde ledit Sasuke. Et tout comme le grand Sasuke il a un regard noir et impassible. Je le trouve assez mignon.

-On devrait faire des choses plus intelligente que de jouer dans un bac à sable. Dit le mini Sasuke en regardant une nouvelle personne arriver.

-Bonjour Shyzune ! Hurla le petit blond.

Je suppose que ça doit être Naruto. Ladite Shyzune elle, à l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Elle salue tout le monde.

-Bonjour les enfants, nous avons une nouvelle amie !

-Ah bon ? Demanda la fille au cheveux bleu nuit.

-Oui, allez, ne sois pas si timide. Fit ladite Shyzune.

La personne qui était cachée autre fois derrière elle, osa montrer sa tête, elle avait de courts cheveux rose et des yeux vert...Ne me dites pas que..

-Je vous présente Sakura ! Soyez gentils avec elle, hein ?

Sakura ? Mais c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec eux ? C'est impossible, je suis sûre que tout ça n'est qu'un piège ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai, j'ai toujours vécue avec mon père à Konoha, il est vrai que je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de mon enfance, mais je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais connues ces gens là.

Subitement une tornade s'empare de moi, je ferme les yeux le vents étant trop fort, puis lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau je me trouve en face d'un cercueil ouvert. Cette fois je suis à l'intérieur, l'endroit est sombre et peu éclairé. Je m'approche doucement de ce cercueil puis observe la personne qui s'y trouve le cercueil n'étant pas fermé. C'était une femme, elle avait les yeux clos, ses cheveux étaient blonds et sa peau avait une couleur, blanche tel un fantôme.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'a voyais ? Devrai-je connaître cette femme ?

-Alors Sakura ?

J'hurle en entendant cette voix. J'étais subitement revenue à là réalité !

-C'était quoi ça ?! Hurlais-je.

-Quelques souvenirs que j'ai jugé important de te montrer. Tu sais qui était la femme dans le cercueil ?

Alors que je me frotte le front je lui répond.

-Non.

-Ta mère.

J'écarquillai les yeux,c'était impossible. Mais dans quel espèce de monde étais-je tombé ? Moi qui vivait pourtant une vie plutôt tranquille...A présent, devant moi, je sentais qu'une terrible histoire m'attendait, m'ayant comme héroïne principale.


End file.
